


Sedated

by iwasoncefearless



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasoncefearless/pseuds/iwasoncefearless
Summary: Raven needed to control her emotions at all times, she was never one to get attached, but her feelings have consequences - some worse than others, and she was losing complete control. She was breaking every rule. She was falling in love.





	1. Late Nights

It was another late night back at Titans Tower. At around midnight, the siren went off, alerting them that an enemy was out wreaking havoc. The Titans didn't finish the battle until after 2 am, all members completely drained of any energy they had left this late at night. 

By 3, everyone had quickly got their showers, washing off any remnants of blood or dirt, and climbed into their beds, finally ready for some rest - except Raven. 

She peeked around her bedroom doorway, making sure none of her friends were out of the rooms. She was wearing one of the boys shirts for bed, not wanting any of her friends to see her roaming around the tower with no pants on. 

Once she realized no one was out of their rooms, she snuck into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for her favorite peppermint tea. Raven stood on her tip toes, moving around a few items trying to locate her tea bags. 

"Dammit, Cyborg. Always rearranging the cabinets," she mumbled, angrily pulling things out and setting them on the counter. 

"So that's where my Metallica shirt went, huh?" 

Raven yelped, jumping up quickly and dropping what was in her hand. She hurriedly picked it up and set it on the counter, then turned to face her friend.

"I may have taken this out of the laundry. It's comfy," she replied, crossing her arms and resting her hip against the counter. 

Robin walked forward and reached into a different cabinet, pulling out Raven's peppermint tea and setting it in front of her.

"Thanks. I can never find anything when Cyborg cleans."

Raven glanced over Robin. He was just in a pair of sweats, no shirt, but Raven was admiring the tattoos on his body she rarely ever got to see. He had his rib cage tattooed with some quote she wasn't close enough to read. He also had a chest piece on his right peck that led down part of his arm and shoulder of a wolf with bright blue eyes.

She pulled her eyes away from his artwork and brought them up to his eyes. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Don't you?" He smirked, grabbing a pot and putting it on the stove, boiling the water.

She pulled the shirt down a little self consciously, making sure it covered her panties.

Robin laughed to himself slightly. "I've seen everybody in this tower naked at least 3 times, the fact that your legs are showing don't bother me."

"Maybe not, but I don't want my ass hanging out," Raven retorted, smiling back. "I didn't exactly think anybody would be out of their rooms right now."

"You're fine, Raven." Robin pulled off the pot of boiling water and dumped it into a cup, throwing in Ravens teabag and then putting it in the sink.

"Can I ask you kind of a personal question?"

Robin nodded and furrowed his brows, intrigued by what Raven might ask.

"Why don't you ever take off your mask, even around us?"

Robin smiled a little, almost in a sad way. "They say eyes are the windows to your soul. I'm not exactly ready for people to know my soul. I just like to keep things private."

Raven poured some honey in her tea and grabbed a spoon to stir. "You can trust us, Robin. If you want to keep part of you private, that's fine. But we'd die for you. You don't need to be scared."

"I don't like to get close," Robin ran a hand through his hair.

Raven grabbed her cup by the handle and stepped forward, putting her mouth close to Robin's ear. "It's a little late for that. All of us are close." 

"Some more than others," Robin shot back, not moving a muscle.

Raven turned her head to face Robin, their noses almost touching. "Let your guard down, Rob. None of us are going to hurt you."

Robin gave a lopsided smile. "Isn't that what everybody says?"

Raven pinched her eyebrows together, not really knowing how to get through to her friend. She took a sip of her tea and looked back up at Robin, leaning her back against the counter. "Okay, tell me something about you, something no one in this tower knows."

"Richard."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked in confusion. 

"My name. My real name. It's Richard Grayson."

Ravens face lit up for a second. "You trust me enough to tell me your real name?"

"I trust you with my life, Rae. It's other people I have problems trusting."

Raven walked forward, cupping Robins face with her hand and placing a kiss on his cheek. She walked down the hall, turning her head back towards her friend as she continued to her room. "Get some rest, Richard."

"Goodnight, Raven," Robin said as he turned off all the lights in the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Robin." With a click, Raven was back in her bedroom, finally ready to get some rest.


	2. Fight For Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was BBRae but with the way I have it written I couldn't do it, it had to be RobRae because I love them. Comment or Kudos are welcomed!

It was 11 am and no sirens had gone off in the tower yet today. Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin were in the training room. Raven and Beast Boy needed to work on their hand-to-hand combat, and Robin was supervising. No powers or shape shifting allowed. 

Raven spun around and kicked Beast Boy in the back of the knees, watching him tumble to the ground. She laid a foot on his chest so he couldn't get back up.

Beast Boy breathed heavily. "You're getting pretty good at kicking my ass."

"Yeah, I know," she smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him back up to his feet.

"Beast Boy, keep your guard up. Attacks won't just be coming directly for your face, your whole body has to be ready. Raven, nice job. You're really utilizing different parts of the body instead of just sticking to one area," Robin said, criticizing and praising his friends.

"Thanks Rob." Raven got back into fighting position, waiting for her friend to do the same. 

"Go," Robin announced. 

Beast Boy took a punch at Ravens gut, making her stumble back and hold up her arms, blocking the punch that was coming her way. She kicked her foot straight out, knocking Beast Boy back. She kicked out again, this time aiming for Beast Boy's head. He caught her leg and twisted, making her fall down in a series of spins.

Raven quickly got back up and landed a punch to the right side of BB's face. An elbow was coming straight for her neck and she barely dodged it in time, but she recovered and kneed her friend in the side.

Beast Boy grabbed her leg again but she was ready this time. She wrapped both legs around his neck and pulled down, causing him to do a somersault. As she rushed forward to pin him down, he kicked his leg out, making her fall to the ground. He climbed on top and pinned her down.

"Using my own move against me? Clever," Raven said with slight amusement in her voice.

Beast Boy smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for Raven to grab. He pulled her up and they went over to the corner of the room to grab some water. 

"Nice job, guys. That's good for today." Robin said, grabbing a pen and jotting something down.

Raven grabbed a rag and poured some water on it, patting down her face and chest. Raven was in her purple sports bra and black leggings, both were covered in sweat. She was no worse than Beast Boy, though. He was just in a pair of grey shorts but sweat was actually dripping from him onto the floor. 

Beast Boy took a cup of water and poured it over his head, sighing in relief. "Oh god, that felt nice."

Raven laughed at her friend. "Why don't you take first shower. Hurry though."

"Thanks, Rae!" Beast Boy shouted then ran out of the room, heading towards the bathroom.

Raven walked over to Robin, a towel around her neck. "Always so busy."

Robin turned to her, looking at her slowly from head to toe. He coughed to draw attention away from him staring then smiled. "Just some case files."

"Take a break for once. You work so hard. Go do something fun." She smirked in response to his staring.

Robin eyed Raven, uncertain. "I don't know."

Raven smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun. We can stay in and watch movies, just relax."

Robin gave in and nodded.

"We can even watch your favorite horror movies. I'll meet you in your room in 20."

"Okay," Robin gathered his papers and stood up. 

"Can I use your bathroom to shower? Beast Boy will be in there for an hour."

"Yeah, that's fine," Robin responded. 

Raven headed off towards Robin's room, secretly stealing another one of his shirts and sweatpants before jumping in the shower. 

Raven was more than happy to quickly wash up and get out. She towel dried her hair and let it fall around her shoulders before throwing on Robin's shirt and pants. 

When Raven walked back into Robin's room, he was sitting up on the bed, his papers still laid out in front of him. His forehead was crinkled in thought.

Raven grabbed the papers and put them over on his desk before walking back and taking a seat beside him on the bed. "No more work. Relax."

"I'm not exactly the relaxing kind of person."

"Well you're gonna learn." She looked over Robin's outfit, a black t-shirt and grey jeans. "Change."

"Why?" Robin questioned. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Part of relaxing is being comfy. Jeans aren't comfy."

Robin sighed but went over to his closet anyways. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and showed them to Raven. 

"Those are fine," she smiled, knowing she was being a bit of a nuisance. She covered her eyes so Robin could get changed.

Once she felt Robin sit back on the bed, she opened her eyes back up, happy to see him comfortable. She laid back with Robin and rested her head against his shoulder. "So what movie's first?"

"The Dead Are Rising," he announced matter-of-factly. 

"All four?" Raven asked as she used her powers to close the curtains and door, making the room dark. 

Robin bit his lip in thought. "Haven't decided yet."

** 

After 3 movies, Raven was ready to call it quits. She stood up to exit Robin's room, the raven haired boy nearly asleep. She felt something warm wrap around her hand, and she turned to look at her friend. 

With messy hair and eyes squinted behind his mask, he whispered, "don't go, Rae."

Raven smiled and squeezed his hand tight, making her way back into Robin's bed. She covered him up and tucked him in, rubbing her thumb down his cheek softly. 

She put her lips close to his ear and asked quietly, "do you want me to take your mask off while you sleep? You can keep your eyes closed if you want."

Robin just nodded, too tired for words. 

Raven gently pulled off Robin's mask, placing it on Robin's nightstand with a light throw. To Raven's surprise, Robin looked up at her through long, dark lashes. Bright blue eyes peeked out from under his lashes and Raven's breath caught in her throat for a minute. It was the first time she'd ever seen Robin's eyes, and she wasn't expecting them to be so beautiful. 

Robin gave her a soft smirk before closing his eyes again and resting his head on her chest.

"They're beautiful," Raven whispered. "Now get some rest, I'll still be here when you get up."

Within a few minutes, both Titans were asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Don't Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post! I've been working full-time so it's been hard, but I'll keep trying to get this updated!

Raven woke up at around 8 AM the next day covered up, tucked in, and with a cup of tea on the nightstand next to Robin's bed. 

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around, spotting him at the desk on his laptop. 

"Hey," she whispered, sitting up and stretching. She grabbed her tea and took a sip. "Thanks for the tea, and for trusting me last night."

"No problem," he mumbled, looking over at Raven and smiling. He still had his mask off. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, slept pretty great actually." She looked him over, seeing his bed head and pajamas, and smiled to herself, his bright blue eyes complimenting his dark hair well. "You sleep good?"

"Really good, actually. Probably cause you stayed with me. I'm a cuddler. Don't tell anybody I said that, though."

She laughed to herself. "Your secrets safe with me."

Raven made her way over to her friend and looked over his shoulder, seeing him looking over case files as usual. She was going to ask what case he was looking over, but the siren went off, interrupting her thoughts. She left his room without a word.

Once she was suited up, she met her friends in the living room. Cyborg was talking to Beast Boy about the location and the enemy. Robin was loading up his birdarangs, and Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

As all the Titans were gearing up, Starfire came running down the hall.

"I am so sorry that I am late, friends! Are we ready for the butt-kicking?"

"All ready," Robin announced. 

***

This fight was brutal to say the least. The enemy, also known as Elektro, seemed to almost have no weakness, and the Titans were losing badly.

Starfires bolts counteracted the electricity, but not enough to save all her friends. 

Robin was shooting his bow and arrow, but Elektro fried the arrows mid-air. 

Cyborg got in a few good shots with his canon, causing the enemy to stumble back, but he quickly recovered. 

Beast Boy couldn't even get near him because all his attacks were physical, and he couldn't get electrocuted. 

Elektro had a force field of electricity surrounding him. Nothing was damaging him currently, but every bolt he sent out damaged the Titans. He shot at Robin, causing him to fly back and hit the pavement, hard. 

"Robin!" Raven shouted, flying over to her friend. She landed beside him and kneeled down, checking out his injuries. He was covered in black streaks, the kind you get when struck by lightning. He was barely breathing, his eyes closed. 

She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. His breathing began to normalize as the point of impact started to heal, the black streaks beginning to fade away. 

Soon enough, Robin's eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply. "Thanks, Rae."

"Stay down, Robin. As much as you don't like it, you're human, and you'll take more damage than us. I got this." 

Raven walked back towards her friends who were fighting desperately. At this point she was pissed and ready to take down Elektro.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Fire hydrants and any water within a mile radius began shooting out, and Raven crashed it down on Elektro like a wave. She was careful to contain it, making sure none of the water reached her or her friends.

Elektros powers began to fry, his forcefield disintegrating. 

Beast Boy took the opportunity to animal up into a panther, tackling Elektro and pinning him down until the cops showed to arrest him.

Finally when the fight was over, the Titans regrouped. 

"Anybody else think that was extremely difficult?" Cyborg asked, trying to catch his breath.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards the T-car, making their way back to the tower. 

All the Titans got dressed back into their pajamas except Robin, he headed to the training room. 

Raven followed him into the training room, slamming the door behind her. Robin, who was at the punching bag, turned his head to look at her. 

"Everything okay?" He asked. 

"No. Robin, you can't be so reckless."

"When exactly was I reckless?" Robin asked, taking off his gloves and discarding them on the floor. 

"Earlier, in the fight with Elektro. You nearly died," Raven said crossing her arms. "If I didn't heal you, you would be dead."

"But you did heal me, so I'm fine."

Raven walked closer to Robin, feeling his breath on her face. "That's not the point. I might not always be there to save your ass when you get yourself into trouble."

"Then don't save me. I'll be fine."

Raven ran her hand through her hair, frustrated. She chuckled angrily. "And let you die? I don't think so. You're not invincible, Robin!"

Without another word, Robin swooped up Raven, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall and held her up. He kissed her roughly, all lip biting and teeth clanking together. 

Raven gripped his hair and pulled, making Robin let out gasps.

Robin gripped her thighs tighter, their tongues pressing against each other and intertwining. 

Robin pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry. I, um.. I shouldn't have done that." He set her down and quickly left the room, leaving Raven's world spinning while she tried to process what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
